Corredor Corelliano/Leyendas
-/- Corelliano - Quanta -/- Iseno - Merthian - Palamut - Kailion - Immeria - Narvath - Chaykin - Brak - Thaere - Churba - Doldur - Paqwepori - Corweillan - Lambda - Herdessa - Daimar - Savareen - Arkanis - Dalchon - Gaulus |estrellas= |inicio=Coruscant |final=Wrea |planetas=Coruscant - Ixtlar - Wukkar - Kailor V - Xorth - Vuma - Leria Kerlsil - Perma - Lolnar - Rehemsa - Sedratis - Rydonni Prime - Corellia - NubiaCoruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo - Tinnel IV - Loronar - Byblos - Pencael IV - Havricus - Iseno - Denon - Spirana - Rhommamool - Tlactehon - Allanteen VI - Gamor - Milagro - Thaere Privo - Nueva Cov - Doldur - Druckenwell - Kabray - Algara II - Andosha II - Mon Gazza - Herdessa - Radnor - Christophsis - Arkanis - Sirpar - Gorno - Dalchon - Ryloth - Wrea |cruces=Ruta Comercial Perlemiana/Corredor Namadii/Ruta Comercial Metellos - Espina Comercial Corelliana - Vía Hydiana - Corredor Gamor - Corredor Comercial Harrin - Corredor Espacial Duros - Ruta Comercial Reena - Corredor de Especia Llanic - Ruta Comercial Triellus |eras= }} El Corredor Corelliano fue una de las rutas hiperespaciales más grandes de la galaxia, cartografiada entre el 25.000 y 24.000 ABY. Contribuyó a que Corellia se volviera una potencia económica. Los corellianos tenían un amplio poder en los sectores que la rodeaban. Cuando la supernova del sistema Kyyr dejo obsoleta la hiperruta Ootmian Pabol en el 4.000 ABY, los espaciopuertos a lo largo del Corredor ensombrecieron a Nal Hutta, el cual había prosperado hasta entonces. Descripción Con la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, se formó la región de la galaxia que serie conocida como El Corte, la cual fue explorada y poblada de una forma más rápida y sencilla. La parte exterior del Corredor Corelliano consistía en uno de los tras lados del infame Triángulo de las Especias (con el Corredor Viento de la Muerte y la Ruta Comercial Triellus). Curso Comenzaba en Coruscant, recorriendo el Núcleo Profundo mientras pasaba por Ixtlar, Wukkar, Kailor V, Vuma, Leria Kerlsil, Perma, Lolnar, Rehemsa, Sedratis y Rydonni Prime, hasta llegar a Corellia, donde la Espina Comercial Corelliana se ramificaba. De Corellia pasaba a Tinnel IV, su última parada en los Mundos del Núcleo antes de atravesar las otras regiones de la galaxia. En las Colonias pasaba por Loronar, Byblos, Pencael IV y Havricus. En el Borde Interior pasaba por Iseno, Denon (donde cruzaba con la Vía Hydiana) y Spirana. En la Región de Expansión pasaba por Rhommamool, Tlactehon, Allanteen VI, Gamor, Milagro y Thaere. En el Borde Medio pasaba por Nueva Cov, Doldur, Druckenwell, Kabray, Algara II, Andosha II, Mon Gazza, Herdessa y Radnor. En el Borde Exterior pasaba por Christophsis, Arkanis, Gorno, Dalchon, Ryloth, Wrea y el Corredor de los Contrabandistas. Terminaba cerca de los distantes mundos del Borde Exterior Naos y Lamaredd. También pasaba cerca de Goorla en los Mundos del Núcleo, Bacrana en la Región de Expansión, Monor, Paqwepor, Falleen, Leritor y Habassa en el Borde Medio y además cerca de Shimia en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Una rama del Corredor Corelliano, en sus afueras, se acercaba al sistema Lamaro. Cuando la Compañía Minera del Borde Exterior se estableció en Lamaredd, tomo medidas para que esta ramificación dejara de ser ampliamente utilizada. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' * *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race'' * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars El Juego de rol Manual básico revisado'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''La Senda Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Rutas de las Colonias Categoría:Rutas de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Rutas de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Rutas del Borde Interior Categoría:Rutas del Borde Medio Categoría:Rutas del Borde Exterior Categoría:Super-hiperrutas